Recuerdos
by Sakhory
Summary: One-shot, 2P!. Una pequeña conversación por la noche hace que ambos recuerden cosas del pasado. Recuerdos que no deberían ser hablados tan seguido, pero que tal vez hacerlo de vez en cuando puede ayudar. 2P!Suecia/2P!Finlandia. Semi-histórico.


Suecia observó la estufa, nostálgico. Si bien la nostalgia no era precisamente a causa del fuego, el permanecer observándolo lo hacía perderse en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos y recuerdos.

Finlandia apareció en la habitación, recién salido del sauna. Permaneció observando al, extrañamente, callado sueco, hasta que el escandinavo pareció reparar en su presencia.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó el más alto, volteándose a ver al otro, y sonriéndole levemente.

—Sí. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —inquirió con cierta curiosidad el finés.

—Sólo recordando viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué tan viejos? —continuó preguntando, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del otro nórdico.

—_Fin_, te encuentro conversador esta noche.

—Bueno, resulta que yo también recordaba cosas el día de hoy, aunque en el sauna. Pero intenta no romper la atmósfera, imbécil—suspiró. No podía evitar insultar al sueco.

—Contestando a tu pregunta anterior... —decidió continuar Suecia—Tan antiguas como mi Imperio.

—Oh. Aquellas épocas... —murmuró el menor, decidiendo servir algún licor muy fuerte para ambos. Después de todo, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo nada fácil para ellos—...luego de dejar a Dinamarca.

—Exactamente. ¿Recuerdas las primeras batallas que peleamos, sin Noruega o Dinamarca?

—No podría olvidarlo—el finlandés se había acostumbrado a pelear con su mejor amigo Noruega cubriéndole las espaldas, y viceversa.

Si hubo algo peor que cambiar su estrategia completamente por no tener al otro de su lado, entonces eso fue pelear con el que alguna vez consideró su hermano.

Bebió un largo trago de licor, sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta.

—También contra Rusia o Polonia... —continuó el mayor.

—Oh. La vez que le robamos el alcohol a Polonia—recordó con mucha alegría el finlandés.

Suecia sonrió. Probablemente aquél acto de vandalismo había sido la primera vez en la que Finlandia olvidó los sentimientos hostiles hacia él.

—Supongo que tampoco olvidaste lo que pasó después de la borrachera, en el bosque... —al decir eso, el sueco se dio cuenta de que había tocado una vena sensible de su vecino.

—... No estaba borracho—gruñó defensivamente el finlandés, dando otro trago a su bebida.

_Suecia no recordaba haber visto a Finlandia tan eufórico, o al menos no mientras él estaba presenta. Le sonreía demasiado, lo que hasta asustaba un poquito. Hasta consideró que su compañero podría encontrarse borracho, pero descartó esa idea enseguida; después de todo, el finlandés tenía muy buen aguante con el alcohol. _

—_Si no te conociera, diría que ya estás borracho—comenzó el sueco, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la otra nación. _

—_Cómo crees, sólo estoy calentando—respondió Finlandia, sin quejarse de que el otro lo tocara—Hay que festejar, eso es todo. ¡Hasta diría que te mereces un premio, sueco! _

—_¿Ah, sí? —eso interesó al rubio más alto—¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_Finlandia pareció pensarlo un poco, mirando fijamente al mayor a los ojos. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, aunque el otro no pudo verlo. Era de noche, y la luna no era suficiente como para iluminar ese tipo de detalles. _

_Suecia no recibió una respuesta verbal precisamente, al menos no en ese momento. _

_El finlandés acercó su rostro lentamente al escandinavo. Éste último experimentó bastante sorpresa y curiosidad respecto al insólito acercamiento del otro rubio. _

_Finlandia estampó decididamente su boca contra la del sueco, aunque fue un contacto que no duró demasiado. Se apartó sin rastro aparente de arrepentimiento, mientras Suecia permanecía observándolo con ojos desorbitados. _

_Ese había sido el primer beso que el otro le había dado. ¡Y fue completamente voluntario!_

_Se disponía a decir algo, pero el finlandés lo calló, tomándolo de la barbilla y hablando en voz fuerte y clara. _

—_Eso fue tu premio. Tengo un pequeño juego. Por cada batalla ganada... —explicó Finlandia—Te doy un beso. _

_El mayor no tenía queja alguna. Al contrario, ahora sentía aún más motivación que antes. _

_._

—_¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —chilló Finlandia, al día siguiente, cuando Suecia entró a su carpa luego de pelear (otra vez) contra Polonia. _

—_Vengo a reclamar mi premio—contestó con naturalidad el sueco, sentándose al lado del otro nórdico—A menos que ayer estuvieras tan borracho que ni te acuerdas. _

—_No estaba borracho—se defendió un poco sonrojado—Era joven y estúpido. _

—_Fue ayer—rodó los ojos. _

—_...No creí que te lo tomarías en serio. _

—_¿No tomarlo en serio? —Suecia soltó una carcajada, pero inmediatamente se puso serio—Finlandia, si me das un beso por cada batalla ganada, entonces me convertiré en el hombre más violento del mundo—confesó, para luego reclamar su merecido premio antes de que el menor discrepara. _

—Sin duda esa fue la frase más romántica que habrás escuchado en tu vida—se mofó el sueco. Finlandia soltó una leve carcajada, pero no podía negarlo. Si lo fue. Fueron buenos días. Días con demasiadas batallas y "premios" (que a Suecia le encantaba reclamar), pero buenos días al fin yal cabo.

—Los días buenos se acabaron—musitó el finlandés.

—Los días buenos acabaron cuando perdí ante Rusia—corrigió el mayor, haciendo una mueca al recordar a la nación euroasiática—Y se reanudaron cuando tú te libraste definitivamente de él.

Finlandia sintió nervios con el tema que se acercaba, y deseó tener en ese mismo momento un cigarrillo encendido.

—Dudo que exista el concepto "librarse definitivamente de Rusia" aplicado en esta realidad... —opinó el finés—O librarse definitivamente de ti.

—¿Ya vas a empezar a atacarme? —Suecia lo miró alzando una ceja, con fingida incredulidad. El más bajo lo ignoró.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, mientras las llamas de la estufa crepitaban. Si ni siquiera Suecia hablaba, entonces no quedaba nada que decir. A excepción de...

—No puedes negar que hemos estado casi toda nuestra historia juntos—le recordó el mayor.

—No niego algo tan cierto—le contestó Finlandia—Tampoco puedo decir que disfruté todo eso.

—Por supuesto que no. Nada es completamente malo o bueno. A mí me alegra haber estado contigo, incluso en los peores momentos—Suecia hizo una pequeña pausa—Aunque los peores momentos fueron aquellos en los que no estabas ahí.

Finlandia se abstuvo de contestar. Continuaría la conversación y no se sabría si terminaría alguna vez.

Tampoco tenía nada que decir, realmente... o al menos nada que Suecia no supiera ya.

**Fin~.**

* * *

Asdfgh. Quería escribir algo que fuera un poquito histórico (no demasiado, pero al menos con alguna que otra referencia).

Mini-línea cronológica para orientarse (?) en la que espero no haberme equivocado:

1523: Separación de Suecia y Dinamarca, AKA Su-san escapa con Fin.

1600: Suecia se va alzando como potencia luego de ganar guerras contra Dinamarca-Noruega, Rusia y Polonia.

1648: Imperio Sueco.

1700: Gran Guerra del Norte.

1809: Luego de las Guerras Napoleónicas, Suecia le entrega Finlandia a los rusos.

¡Esto es todo por ahora! Espero que les haya gustado :3.


End file.
